


Goodbye

by glassthroat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ahaha I miss this fandom tbh., Drabble, Fic fished off of my old ff.net account., I really liked it and I got to talking with one of my friends about this pairing again., M/M, Microfic, So I had to bring it over here., Tiny little micro fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last goodbye to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

"Saix."

The blue-haired Nobody paused at the sound of his name, a familiar voice that he recognized and obeyed without question making him turn in the direction of the elder even as hands bare of gloves for once were stroking through soft hair and up beneath the other man's chin.

Shock made him grip at the other's arm as a mouth pressed across his, the expression that the yellow eyes were left taking in something that almost seemed to be sorrow. But surely that couldn't be. After all, they were Nobodies and without hearts. Sorrow, fear, something.. human. .. Impossible, surely.

But the head of the Superior lifted, features still tainted by those things that should not have been there and the fingers of Saix's left hand tightened into the black and white overcoat that Xemnas was now clad in as gold met amber, the two stares saying more than either of them ever surely realized.

".. Goodbye."

The syllables vibrated with more before Xemnas was releasing the younger man and turning away, composed once more.

They would not see each other again.


End file.
